


Through the Orange

by grxcecxldwell



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Insomnia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV Isak Valtersen, References to Depression, Sleep Deprivation, Tags Are Hard, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grxcecxldwell/pseuds/grxcecxldwell
Summary: Isak and Even met in high school and since then it's been a whirlwind of love, angst, and some fluff - mix in a rough proposal and a flawless wedding, and then you've got an epic love story!Or. A series of one-shots that are spread out over the years of their relationship!





	1. Into Your Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, girls and boys! This is my first attempt at a fic - hell this is my first attempt at writing anything... This is something I've been dabbling in for the better part of a year. I have all the expected chapters written already, any more chapters that get added are most likely going to be ideas that jumped out at me and I just had to put pen to paper for. Be kind please, and remind yourselves of what I said earlier, this is new for me and I'd hate to get discouraged after only my first attempt, so please keep the critiques constructive. :) I'll be posting all the chapters that I have written, over time... to keep you wanting more *wink wink* So subscribe, people! Let's have some fun.

The morning sun is seeping into the white room through the makeshift orange curtains and all the warmth in the world is wrapped in his arms breathing silently in deep sleep. Even’s face is buried in the back of his neck and his nose is smushed up against the pale naked skin that is resonating the heat of the blood pumping through his veins and into the fire that burns within Even’s embrace. Breathing in the euphoric smells of the morning and Even’s natural smell that gives him a one way ticket to sleep. Isak turns into said embrace, crushing his face into the flush chest, and allows himself to drift back into half sleep.

All Even can see is the beautiful curls that sit on the younger boy’s head. Leaning in to press a kiss into loose curls, stirring more restless movements from Isak that are electrifying his chest with such heat that he feels as though this is the only place he’ll ever allow himself to reside in for the rest of his life. He knows now that Isak is awakening from his sleep, as a slight yawn escapes his slender lips, Even pulls back just enough to see the end of this childlike awakening - body slightly contracting and furrowing brow - that is coming from this small boy, but not enough to completely lose his warmth. 

“Where are you going? Come back!” Isak whined with his eyes still shut, arms stretching into Even’s chest, wrapping around his waist and pulling him back in, chasing his lips so that they are only a couple centimeters apart. All he can do is laugh, this boy, this grumpy non morning person is so sweet and unbelievably everything I’ve ever wanted.

“I wasn’t leaving, I just wanted to see you, baby,” Even’s voice whispered into his ear, an audible smile rolling off his lips, Isak’s eyes fluttered open.

“You are weird, come back to sleep,” he complains while staring into Even’s pleased eyes, “Nei baby, I’m getting up and I’m never coming back,” Even teases but continues to shift away from Isak’s touch, “If you leave me to freeze in this bed, there will be consequences, severe consequences, my dear.” Isak’s eyes had closed the moment he had begun speaking. He nuzzled himself back into the bed and pillows with what I would prefer to call a false confidence in my inability to resist him. However, realistically, I realize that he is basically 100% correct in my inability to resist him. So in defeat I lay myself down onto the bed but make the decision that I will not fully satisfy my lover boy. I scoot all the way to the very edge and rescind all contact with his skin as I lay onto my back and close my eyes. 

My shit-eating grin lighting up my face as I lie in wait for Isak’s desperate disapproval. In what I can only imagine was .2 seconds tops, Isak shoots up into a sitting position, “What are you doing?” My grin has doubled in size at this, “Hmm, just enjoying the morning, what are you doing?” I open my eyes to give him a sideways glance and to deliver my oozing confidence. “ Hey, Even?” I have since closed my eyes, but since hearing his insecure stammer, my eyes have shot open in alert. “Baby?” I plead in questioning, “Love on me?” he whispers while cracking a smile and turning red from ear to ear.


	2. Can't I Get A Moment's Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of Insomnia - Isak POV

The weight of tonight is as heavy as it was the night before, the veritable hell that I am locked in, raging on. I along with everyone else dream for a good night’s rest.

However, I have entered the night again without the gift of sleep. All my thoughts are settling in for the night, all the anxieties of my life creeping in, there’s nothing I can do that can slow the storm. The night thunders on, herding more thoughts into my head, fueling my anxieties. I have nothing left inside of me. A mass agony of destructive thoughts, in anything but silence. Nothing can save me now, I think. Nothing I do can render their weapons useless, I am completely alone with my thoughts, - as Even had once said - falling rapidly down the rabbit hole. This is exactly how I expected the night to go - what a relief… nothing has changed. 

I do not think anyone realizes how affected I am. How much I overthink the things people do for me, how everything they don’t say, leaves me hanging and picturing an exasperated sigh escaping their tired lips as they realize they want nothing more of my time. And that the words they do say are etched into my mind. I thought I knew what real pain felt like but I didn’t until I realized how much of a burden I was on their shoulders. My thoughts are treacherous beasts of prey unleashed into the night finding each and every weakness, milking what little life is leftout of my body.

At this point, I can’t remember what it feels like to not be tired, it is the kind of tired that neither sleep nor anything else can change. 

The night swallows me whole, distorts all my thoughts and makes them ugly things of nightmares. I can feel how heavy my eyelids are, but the thoughts inside me are much heavier and cannot be ignored or put off by sleep. I’d like to believe what people tell me, “...things will be better tomorrow…” but the thing is I’ve been waiting for a better tomorrow for so long that I just don’t have any more fight left in me to keep continuing on into these ‘tomorrows’. It is the instant silence, the interminable silence, prompting me - tempting me.

Picking up the phone that sits on the edge of my bedside table is such a step that I have never dared to take until now. I dial the number that I expect to go unanswered while I sit in the dark, it rings three times until it doesn’t and the line on the other side is no longer empty, it is filled with slow uneven breathing that is soon accompanied by a voice. A shadow had lain down beside me, whispering, “Are you alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got too anxious about how short the last chapter was, and I know that as a reader, I expect more than that measly chapter. So I posted this second chapter which is not any longer, but it does give you some more material to chew on until the third chapter gets posted.  
> In the coming chapters, there will be longer chapters but there will also be short ones like these.


	3. I'm Not Taking It Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungover and slumped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo basically, I have no control over myself and will probably be posting two chapters a day. Here you go enjoy these next two chapters!  
> Also as I've been looking over the chapters that I have written in my google doc, I've come to find that they are all gonna be pretty short chapters. Some short and sweet or short and sad:( Oops I guess lol

My head is pounding by the time I finally decide to open my eyes, this situation isn’t helped by the open curtains that are probably killing brain cells with the amount of force its hitting me with. The only redeeming aspect of this morning would have to be that my hair is being stroked soothingly and sweetly. My back is pressed against the warmest and most comforting chest in existence. The poor morning person that he is, is being pinned under my weight probably just counting the seconds until he can get up and make breakfast for the entire house of drunk patrons and wake the damn world up with his terrible singing. 

Even doesn’t realize I’m awake yet and I revel in that. I love that even as I sleep, he is constantly on a mission to comfort me. I don’t remember the majority of last night but I do remember dragging Even to this couch in the middle of Mahdi’s house and shewing away all occupants of said couch and pushing Even down so that we could sleep. Thinking about it now, I was so weird, the party was still raging and the music wasn’t getting any quieter and yet he still didn’t protest. By this time he definitely knows I am awake because I’m preening into his hand that is still stroking through my hair. 

“Halla,” he whispers, “Mm.” I hear him huff from underneath my back, amused with my morning grump. “What?” I ask. “Oh nothing, chickadee, just happy.” “Chickadee?” I giggle.

“What?” Even huffs, “Is there something wrong with your nickname?” He feigns offense.

“Oh!! So it’s an official nickname now? Well in that case, no it’s sweet, I guess. I just don’t get why it’s my nickname.”

“ Oh so now there has to be a reason behind it? Well you look like a scrunched up chickadee when your nose crinkles all cute when you sniffle. And plus, I just have always wanted to call someone chickadee…” Even trails off. 

“So… I’m just an afterthought? What you’re saying is that you would’ve called anyone that? I’m offended, Even! New nickname now, and I mean pronto!” I laugh as I push myself up and turn to see his face. “ Ugh, Fine! How about ‘bean’?” he ponders. “Bean? What the fuck is that supposed to mean to me?” I huff. “ Isak, quit being difficult! You’re a bean in the sweet way, you know, cause you're cute?”

“ Awe! You think I’m cute!” I say as I lay back down on Even and lean my head back further on his chest so that I can see him better, my arms reaching up to grab his face. 

Embarrassed and amused, Even swats my hands away and mutters with a smug smile, “ I’m in love with you, you know I think you’re cute! You’re the man of my life!” 

“Mannen i mitt liv?! Awe, I can’t believe you still hold this over my head, you’re such a sap!” I giggle. “ For someone with a hangover, you are oddly chipper for 10 in the morning,” Even laughs out. “ Shut up!” I squawk. “ You know what, I am attached to ‘chickadee’ now. Forget about ‘bean’. I mean honestly you should be sad at yourself, Even. I mean that was pretty shitty backup nickname that you basically just pulled out of your ass!” I’m laughing my ass off at this point. I thought Even would be the one to wake the house, however this proves to not be the case when a pillow from the floor comes hurtling towards my face courtesy of Magnus and Jonas, who are giving me a hard glare as they rub their temples.


	4. Breathe In, Breathe Out, Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to pass the minutes by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small disclaimer for this chapter: This chapter takes place during one of Even's depressive episodes, ergo there is some self-deprecation which may seem harsh and insensitive but I'm only trying to convey a realistic internal monologue. So if there's something you don't like that shows up in this chapter, please, please, don't snatch my wig:))

The room is dark, has been dark for who knows how long, the white light streaming in through the cracks of the blinds is the only sign I have that makes me believe it is still daytime. The pounding in my head started long ago and hasn’t ended, the whirring of the streets below, lights flashing in my head. 

The unwanted words buzzing in my ears, illuminating every dark corner, every crevasse. The light humming from inside the kitchen is plucking every nerve in my body. I know he’s trying to lighten up the day but I can’t help feeling suffocated even with a room between us. 

I love him, but none of this is what I want, I’m holding him back. I can feel it with every glance he throws my way, he’s feeling trapped and suffocated too, I know it. I can’t help but feel like even if we “...take this completely chill…” like Isak said all those years ago, he’ll still be hoping he could know what kind of future I will create with him. I know that he can’t think it will be a great one, even if he’s crazier than me. 

I am holding him back, we both know it, he just can’t make himself leave. I can’t sleep because I know he can’t sleep, he can’t sleep because he is making sure I don’t do something like leave the apartment naked or try to jump out the window. I am the cause for those bags under his eyes and I am the cause for all his anxieties, I know I am, even if he won’t say it.

I can’t handle it anymore, I know he loves me but I can’t handle his sad eyes that he doesn’t notice he has set on me until I remove him from his daze. He keeps saying things like, “ Even, you can fuck right off, I love you and I want this.” or “ Nothing you do can make me leave,” or “Don’t you see that we are in this together, du er ikke alene.” Maybe it’s just the depression talking but I just don’t believe him and I don’t want to see him sad because of me, so told him to stay with Jonas for awhile. I could tell that he was hurt by my words and most likely my tone but I need space and I’ll do what it takes to get that space. However, Isak knows that being the babysitter is what he needs to be when I’m like this so he makes sure he comes by everyday to “make” me food and he tells Eskild to watch over me while he’s at school. 

It’s so claustrophobic even though they aren’t technically in my space.


	5. With Your Permission Of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's move in together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I'm back with a brand new act! I'm pretty disappointed with myself because I typed all these chapters into a fucking google doc and I'm not gonna lie... I thought I had a lot going for myself but it turns out that when transferring what looked like LONG ASS CHAPTERS to the actual fic! I was smacked with the reality of how fucking !little! I wrote. But hey you get what you get, and if I could add more to the chaps I would, you know, juice 'em up a little bit. But I'm not that fucking creative lmao. Soooo enjoy!

The uneven travel of the tram, was anything but soothing as Isak made his way to Even’s home. Usually Even would be here with him - after spending an unholy amount of time hidden away at his apartment - heading over to his parents house, but this time was different. This time Even wasn’t here, he was alone. This time he wasn’t coming for Even, he was coming for his parents. 

It had been seven months since Isak had met Even, four since he met his parents and even with all this time, he still felt nervous. His nerves were especially high in regards to the reason he was meeting with them. Within the seven months that he had known Even, all their ups and downs never pushed him to question his feelings, never let him falter, he was his beyond a shadow of a doubt in love with Even. 

This only made it that much easier to arrive at the Bech Naesheim house, ready to ask for their approval for Even to move out of their home and into a new home with Isak. This was obviously a crazy thing to think about at sixteen-years-old but they were already both unconventional teenagers: a repeat third year and an emancipated second year. To Isak this all made sense, never having been so sure about anything ever in his entire life like this.

Only one more stop to go and his nerves were still persistent, he felt a severeness that had no name, a fierceness that could not be suppressed, last stop and he is off.

His feet whisking him into the building, up the stairs, to the doorway, this was the first time his nerves really wrecked him. Wracking his brain for any reason he might have for turning around and never thinking of this idea again. 

He found none, this was all he wanted and he knew this, so he dragged his hand out of his pocket and brought it into the door with a closed fist. The door opened soon after he knocked, opening up the frame, showing him both adults, each smiling as big as the other, welcoming him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my least favorite of the chapters I've written for this fic, so if you're thinkin 'wooowww, not impressed' well let me tell ya, I'm not impressed with this chap either. I mean maybe I'm just being self-deprecating or hard on myself, but it's sooo fucking short. It's short, (not so much) vague (but like you catch my drift?), and really annoying and ineffectual and it's kinda just a makeshift motherfucker.


	6. If You Kill Us, I'm Gonna Be Pissed Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little peak into Even's adoration for Isak, cause I'm huge on loving Isak *winkety wink wink*
> 
> An Isak learning how to drive one-shot that everyone should be asking for, hello! On the road!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo kill me, this one is even shorter than the last chapter, BUT this is the last super short chapter. I would be even more disappointed in myself than I already was, if it wasn't for the fact that I absolutely adore myself for how I wrote this and how it turned out. I mean if you hate it, please keep it private, cause I'm riding an elevator that's trying to go up! 
> 
> BTW, the chapter title is loosely based off a quote from the Netflix TV Show 'The End of the F***ing World'  
> Quote being, "I am gonna be so fucked off if we get murdered."

Sitting in the passenger seat of his dad’s car with Isak at his side in the driver’s seat, he actually feels a bit scared. The boy next to him is a competent learner but an absolutely horrible student which was probably why Even gave up teaching him how to cook months ago. Being taught the basics of driving and the rules of the road are one thing, but actually being on the road with a nervous and hesitant newbie is quite another. 

Even though he felt a constant wave of panic every time Isak neared another car, he couldn’t help but laugh, with every widening of Isak’s eyes and every nervous gasp, Even grew even fonder of this endeavor. He loved it even if it scared him, even if it wasn’t good for him, he wanted this and everything that came with it. 

With every twist and turn he would still be here, sitting in the passenger side next to this boy. Still holding his breath, still living for these moments, breathing for this. This moment and every moment like it. He thinks all of this as Isak slightly turns his head to the side, and smirks knowingly.


	7. The Ring Is In The Spice Cabinet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proposal... Not like your usual fluffy proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired to write notes and explain some of the shit that happens in this chapter. I might come back later and rewrite this notes to talk about the mess that is this chapter but don't hold your breath.
> 
> Explaination Note is at the end!!

“Even!” I yell through the door into the bathroom - that is being quite rudely occupied by my roommate - that should’ve opened the door 10 minutes ago when the timer went off and his turn was over. The only reply I receive is some passive aggressive humming. I realize that our fight last night didn’t end just because we were too tired to keep screaming, but this? This isn’t working for me, I yell this through the door as well, before I spin on my heel and lock myself in our bedroom. Last night wasn’t what it was supposed to be, your eighth year anniversary is supposed to be special, sweet, thoughtful, I don’t know? But coming home last night with that stupid bouquet of orange tulips - his favorite - and a mix CD that I learned how to make just for him, only to find that he had forgotten! 

How do you just forget something that important? After 8 years together, you’d think with his romantic mindset that it would be engraved into his brain! It’s bullshit, and he didn’t even try to make up for it, 

“... Sorry, I just forgot.”

The house is silent, but I can hear the temperature rising, I can hear the walls shaking with my anger. All those sounds end when I hear the door unlock from down the hall, I take this opportunity to slam the water slick boy into the nearest wall, ushering in a heated kiss, working myself into his mouth, a surprised moan leaves Even’s lips. He grabs onto my waist and pushes me back, gently, which feels like an even bigger betrayal than if he had been forceful. I finally realize that he hadn’t even kissed me back. My anger has officially boiled over, I know it was naive to even hope that that kiss would help mend things but now I am mad that it didn’t. 

“Isak, stop, I don’t want to do this right now!” he exclaims. I can’t even tell what his face is expressing, it’s like I don’t even know him anymore. “Do what? Huh? Be with me? Kiss me? What, Even, what? Are you breaking up with me?!” I fire back, bitterness lacing my tongue.

“Isak, I’m just tired, okay? Can’t you just understand that I am tired?” Even snaps at me. I can tell he is more than exasperated with me, but I just can’t help it, I can’t help but push at him further. “Tired of what? You haven’t even stopped to inform me, you are just pushing me away and you won’t tell me anything anymore. If you don’t want me anymore than fucking let me go! As much as it pains me to say, I can’t keep waiting around for you to want me again. Make it official.” The tears are thundering down my cheeks as I shove him back, into the wall, while yelling, “You’ve been ignoring me for months so just end it already! God!” With one final shove, I slump down to the floor. There is no controlling my tears now, I guess they were never really in control. I can feel him standing over me, still leaning on the wall for support, I can feel his bewildered face morph into something of guilt. After all this time together, I know his anger melts when I cry, because it doesn’t happen often. I can hear him sliding down the wall, sinking down to meet me. He doesn’t hesitate to pull my shaking body into his bare chest. He knows this isn’t fixing anything but he’s also not shying away from me. I can feel something of an emotional warmth seeping into my body from where our skin is connected, but I no longer can pinpoint what it means or how I feel. 

We aren’t who we used to be I don’t think. Or at least this isn’t the person that I fell in love with. I mean don’t get me wrong, I love every part and version of Even, but this person that pushes me away and won’t tell me anything anymore, isn’t someone that I recognize. He’s turning away from me and I can’t stop it. “I love you,” he whispers, “always have and always will.” This makes me turn my head up and force eye contact. “But that’s just not enough anymore? Is that what you are gonna say?” I stammer through my sobs, weaseling my way out of his hold, not feeling comforted by it anymore. 

“Of course it is Isak!” Even huffs out in exasperation with mock sincerity, “Would you shut up, please, I’m trying to say something.” He chuckles as he gets up onto his knees and shuffles closer to me - still clad in his waist towel. As he kneels in front of my slumped body, he grabs my face between his hands putting it only centimeters away from his, with a soft grin gracing his lips. I am so lost and confused, while I am struggling to release myself from this embrace, he whispers onto my lips, “Isak, you are the love of my life.” He’s chuckling into my parted mouth and bewildered expression. “Will you marry me?” I can see now, that even though he was laughing only seconds earlier, there is actual worry on his face and I can feel the confusion written all over my face as my ears and cheeks heat up. I all but choke out, “Really?”

The worry is gone from Even’s features and he breathes into my ear, “Really.” I lunge forward into his arms squealing every yes I know, a thousand times over. We lay there on the floor - him late for work and me late for class - laughing and brushing away the old sad tears and replacing them with the happiest fucking tears.

“ I haven’t been trying to push you away baby, I’ve been all up in my head, running through every scenario in which this would’ve happened. And it's been so exhausting trying to keep this secret from you. You’ve just been at the receiving end of my daydreaming and unintentional passive aggressive behavior. I am sorry for leaving you out.” I kiss him quickly and hop up from our post engagement cuddle sesh and stretch my hand out to him, 

“ Well we can talk about all this later, Even, cause we are late! So chop, chop, bitch, it’s time to get dressed. By the way - I expect my ring to be on my finger by the end of the day! Sooo pick me up for lunch?” I laugh out as I watch Even scramble around the house for his clothing, he stops rushing and comes to stand in front of me, toe to toe. “I’ll pick you up at 12, 3 hours from now my love, I do not think my heart can take this separation!” He exclaims as if he is Romeo and I, his Juliet. He says this as his hand slides up - from where it was settled by his side - up my stomach, over my chest, to palming my chin loosely and then to blowing me a kiss goodbye before he runs out the door. I’m bewildered by his carefree attitude after all the distress from minutes before until I’m not, until my face is breaking out in the most ridiculous smile, which leads to an even more ridiculous laugh. “ Bye!” I call out to Even - who has no way of hearing me - in a dreamy deflated manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have returned to rewrite this note, but I'm gonna leave what I wrote above because I am still pretty exhausted and so i’m not sure what i say here is gonna make sense but here we go! So yes I know this chapter is a tad all fucking over the place and is 100% confusing. Evak fought the night before in this and the next day is where this chapter starts. Obviously the aftermath from the fight is rough and unpleasant, they are both acting petty and then it turns into an “are we gonna break up?” scenario. (oh so many ups and downs and back and forths, :/ sorry) and then even tries to comfort isak which doesn’t end well cause he couldn’t articulate himself, but then YAY a happy ending!


	8. For The Rest Of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding - get ready for some sappy vows and some shitty writing :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of this fic - or maybe not, there's the possibility that I'll write bonus chapters in the future, so if that seems interesting:  
> Click that Subscribe button!!!

When walking into the room, I could feel every bump rising to the surface. The chills running up and down my back and neck want unpleasant per se but it was an inexpressible sensation. I feel all the love of the past nine years oozing out of every pore in my body. My eyes scanning the room, watching the people in my life explode with enthusiasm, rising from their seats, their faces exemplify joy and approval. My eyes survey the crowd before they reached their final destination, Even. His crinkled eyes and stretched smile sending my knees into a frenzy. My balance only being solidified by my mothers grasp. I look at her as we continue or walk down the path. She turns towards me as well, tears streaming down her cheeks all the way to her neck. My heart swells even further than before. My gaze reconnects with Even and I feel completely overwhelmed with euphoria. My everything is only standing 10 feet away from me now and I can hardly contain myself, I can hardly maintain the same pace I had started with. He seems just as giddy almost as if he’s struggling to stay where he is. This thought fuels my impatience. My speed picking up, my mother begins to struggle in keeping up with me. My heart is hammering wildly now and I know his is too. This feeling differs greatly from the day he proposed to me. With all the anger and sadness flowing through that day, to the overwhelming happiness of this day. 

My feet finally stand toe to toe with his and by now both of our faces are split in half by our smiles. When I come to a complete stop his hands immediately find my face and pulls me in for a tender and sweet kiss. Quick but exactly what we both needed.

We turned towards Eskild, who we had asked to officiate. Everything about this day had been perfect and getting better by the second just through Eskild’s sweet and gushing words. They were the most amazing and wholesome words to have ever come out of his mouth when it came to Evak. In no time, we reached the vows. My heart that had been hammering only moments before had completely stopped inside my chest as Even’s words began to build up in his throat. 

“Isak, you know how much you mean to me. But just to ensure everyone here,” this elicited a group laugh from all the guests, “I love Isak more than anything.” He turns back to me as he is saying this with his notorious shit-eating grin, this forces a spastic gasp of laughter from my chest. 

“You are everything to me, you are the one that I rush to to spill my guts, or just to show you some stupid meme that I found. You are my muse and you occupy my every thought. Romeo + Juliet and Pretty Woman, that was the beginning of our relationship, romantic love stories. But I gotta tell you babe, those love stories have nothing on ours.” The entire room felt like it had been thrown off its axis. Even loved those films and everyone knew it. Most would say - in a jokingly but not so joking manner - that he loved them more than Isak. Even I thought he loved them more than me. Not in a bitter sense, I found it more endearing than anything else. 

“In every place and every time, in every universe, we without a doubt always end up together. Always. In infinite time, you will always be the man of my life. When I first saw you at Nissen on the first day of school, I was completely thrown into a trance. Your hair wasn’t claimed by a snapback that day, your beautiful curls and euphoric laugh jumped out at me and I couldn’t look away not even for a millisecond. I knew that I was going to marry you believe it or not. Your face was the last face I have ever had eyes for and I know that we really are meant for eachother. You have given me everything and more. I love you more than life itself, Isak Valtersen, and I will keep loving you for as long as I can.” My tears had been flowing for a long time now and they had no intention of stopping. I was thankful for the time that Even and Eskild gave me to collect myself. 

“Even, my love, mannen i mitt liv, you saved me all those years ago. You showed me that I wasn’t alone, you revoked all my beliefs about myself and have never once made me feel like I wasn’t deserving of love. I was a deeply closeted grump and I can honestly say that only one of those things haven’t changed.” This elicited a loud agreement from my side of the aisle, which I happily turned my grumpy pout towards in mock offense. “ You showed me I was worth it. That night at the school… I just wanted you to feel everything that you had given to me, for yourself. I love you and you will never be alone with me.” 

At some point during my speech, Even embraced me tightly, what had been a public moment was now an intimate one. When Even latched onto me, I felt it necessary to keep my words between us, and ended up just whispering my praise and love for him into his ear. When I had finished, it took Even a moment to bring himself back. When he did, he grabbed my face and lightly kissed the tip of my nose. The room was quiet but contained a certain energy that was occupied by the guests which I could only describe as gushing awe’s. 

As Eskild began to wrap up the ceremony, mine and Even’s bodies migrated towards eachother. I couldn’t even process any of the words coming out of Eskild’s mouth. It was only when Even’s arm started to leave my lower back and turn me towards him that I regained some consciousness. With that I lept into his arms and press my lips against his. Every person is on their feet and are applauding the newly weds. Everything after this turns into a blurry mixture of hurrays and hurrahs. The only thing I can think of now is how Even’s surely going to force me to adopt a dog now that we are married.


End file.
